The Threatening Three
by MangoKat
Summary: It's The Threatening Three! How did they meet and why did they turn to a life of crime?


**Author Note:**  
>Hey, everyone, just a short note explaining this fanfic. The Threatening Three were in four comics from the 90's: Batman Adventures 10, Batman Adventures 20, Batman Adventures 30 and Batman Gotham Adventures 13. This story is a present for my sister who loves The Threatening Three.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Threatening Three<strong>

* * *

><p>The Threatening Three seemed like they had always been together, that there was no beginning to their tale, but this was not the case. They had met long ago under extremely strange circumstances and had been inseparable since. The men were opposites of one another but that only seemed to strengthen their partnership instead of hindering it.<p>

Mastermind was the leader of the three and he made it well known he was in charge. With his well thought out plans, hot temper and tendency to shoot first and ask questions later, the others didn't question his leadership.

The Perfesser was a perfectionist and a genius of unmeasured intelligence. He had an encyclopaedic knowledge of almost everything and was the most calm and collected of the group. If the three found themselves in a bind, he was usually the one to come through.

Mr. Nice was, well, nice. Too nice for Mastermind's liking as he seemed to get them caught more times because his conscience got in the way. People generally liked Mr. Nice as he was polite and considerate but everyone in Gotham also knew to be wary of him. He had unusual strength and could fight more than ten men at once, one of the few rogues able to meet Batman blow for blow.

Mastermind had known he was destined to be a rogue for a long time, since he was in highschool in fact. A victim of bullying and constant ridicule, the overweight, pimply teenager took matters into his own hands and began setting traps for his tormentors. At first the other students had been in awe of the amazing traps but as time went on, they became afraid. Mastermind had developed a nasty temper from the years of abuse and if anyone even looked at him funny, they became a target. He graduated and moved on to College, where he spent four years creating more and more elaborate plans and traps.

Up to this point he was still an innocent civilian and he settled into a mediocre and unsatisfying job. For quite a few years, the days seemed to blend together and his life was generally dull. Then, one day when he was middle-aged, everything changed.

After twenty years of loyal service to his employer, he was laid off due to an economy slump. After that, he sat on the couch, growing stubble and drinking beer, his anger boiling and boiling. Finally, not able to take it anymore, he smashed his television and found some paper and a pen. Furiously scribbling, he began planning out the company's destruction.

Across Gotham at the same time, The Perfesser was angrily staring at the newspaper. Some waste-of-a-space company full of morons had stolen his intellectual property! That was his novel! How did they get a hold of it? Pondering a moment, he frowned. His laptop was made by that company and they also handled his internet connection. They obviously ghosted into his computer and stole his yet-to-be published novel!

Sticking his pipe into his mouth, he lit it as he narrowed his eyes. It was one thing to insult him or physically beat on him, it was another matter altogether to steal the fruits of his genius!

He'd been a calculus professor in Gotham University since he was fifteen and he was well known and respected among the intellectuals of the world. This was the first time, that genuine anger filled him. He neatly folded the newspaper then set it on the couch beside him. It appeared he'd have to teach them a lesson.

Also at the same time, Mr. Nice was watching the children on his show, scream and run in terror away from him. Depression filled him, and he covered his eyes miserably, not wanting everyone to see him cry. Over a dozen terrorists had just attacked the studio for unknown reasons and Mr. Nice had jumped into action, his only thoughts to protect the children. With his strength and fighting ability he'd beaten every terrorist unconscious and saved everyone's lives. At the same time, his viciousness had scared the children and now they didn't want to be anywhere near him. In that moment, he knew his show and career had just been evaporated.

As he stood there in the centre of the studio, covering his face in absolute depression, the director of the show approached him. He offered him a sincere apology and informed him the show would be no more. He then told him about a job opportunity at a nearby company. Nodding in defeat, Mr. Nice promised he'd check it out.

There are many coincidences in the world, but this one put the others all to shame. At exactly nine AM, on a Thursday morning, Mastermind made his move and entered the building of his former employment. At that same time, Mr. Nice was waiting in the lobby for a job interview and The Perfesser was standing in the company's server room, staring at everything around him thoughtfully.

Mastermind managed to avoid detection as he snuck through the building, gun nestled deep in his jacket pocket, and timer in hand. If he wanted this to go right then he had to get it done on time without delays. Knowing if he destroyed the servers, the company would instantly lose millions, Mastermind headed straight for the server room.

When he got there, he typed in the passcode and watched as the door slid open. About to step inside, Mastermind froze at the sight of The Perfesser. Their eyes met and Mastermind frowned uncertainly.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The Perfesser looked him up and down for a moment before answering. "By your stubble and lack of suit, I can assume you're here to destroy the server?"

Mastermind crossed his arms defensively. "Who are you?" he demanded again, stepping inside and closing the door after him. Drawing his gun, he pointed it directly at the other man. "I suggest you answer!"

The Prefesser didn't look concerned and stuck a pipe in his mouth as he studied Mastermind silently. Then with a confident steadiness, he gently pushed the barrel of the gun away from his face.

"There's no need for that. You obviously are looking for revenge against your former employer and so am I. It would make much more sense for us to team up, than to bicker and get caught."

Mastermind's thoughts whirled as he narrowed his eyes at the dapper stranger in front of him. His mind instantly added up the time he'd spent talking to this man and realized he was two minutes behind schedule. He'd need some help if he wanted to get out of here on time and before the police arrived. Scowl, deep in place, he nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, Mr. Fancypants, we'll team up but only because you've put me behind schedule!"

The Perfesser said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow in question.

"So, impress me." Mastermind ordered, still brandishing the gun.

"Oh, I finished sabotaging the server more than three minutes ago." The Perfesser said with a casual shrug. "It was easy enough."

Mastermind paused then glanced at the furiously blinking server. "You're lying!"

"I assure you, dear fellow, that within a minute or so, every computer in the building will crash and never be able to start again. We should probably leave."

Mastermind didn't look as if he believed him but it was now too late for him to investigate and sabotage the sever himself. Grudgingly, he nodded.

"Then let's get out of here, fancypants."

"Well, I'm actually a professor-"

"Fine, whatever, 'Perfesser', let's go!"

Mastermind opened the door and immediately took off running towards the lobby as The Perfesser walked casually behind. No one was in the lobby except for Mr. Nice and when he saw Mastermind, he stood to his feet and gave a friendly smile.

"Are you Mr. Thompson?"

Mastermind barely gave him a glance as he ran towards the front doors. What he saw, however, froze him in his tracks. Over a dozen police cars were out front, officers making their way towards the building, guns drawn. Jumping backwards, away from the glass doors, he bumped straight into The Perfesser who was watching over his shoulder.

"It appears they already know we're here." The Perfesser stated. "They must have a new security system."

Mastermind unlocked his gun and began to get a trapped, crazed look in his eye as he backed away from the doors.

Mr. Nice who wasn't sure what was going on, approached. When he saw the swarm of police officers, he smiled.

"Oh, look! There must be some sort of convention happening!"

The Perfesser raised a brow at him while Mastermind simply stared at him in disbelief. Finally, Mastermind pushed Mr. Nice away from himself irritably.

"Buzz off, moustache!"

"Did you say, you're Mr. Thompson?" Mr. Nice questioned.

"No, now go away!" Mastermind yelled, brandishing the gun.

"So sorry for the mistake!" Mr. Nice apologized, friendly look still in place. "I hope I haven't offended you in some way."

Mastermind seemed to turn purple in rage. "I said, GO AWAY! Get lost before I pump you full of lead!"

Mr. Nice looked as if he were about to respond but at the same time, the police burst into the building.

"Get them, get them!" an officer screamed. "Take out the one with the gun!"

As the policemen charged over, Mr. Nice backed away, wanting to give the police plenty of room. He was quite shocked when they began coming after him as well.

"I'm just here for a job interview." Mr. Nice explained. "Sorry for the misunderstanding!"

"Shut yer face, buddy!" an officer snarled. "Yer probably the one to get them into the building!"

Mr. Nice gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry for the trouble, officers but I'm really not involved with this!"

As Mastermind, wildly shot in every direction, one of the officers punched Mr. Nice to the ground. There was a seconds hesitation as Mr. Nice stared up at him in shock, then his expression settled into annoyance. Flipping up to his feet, he lunged into the middle of the police, fists raised and slight frown in place. As he punched and threw officers to the ground, Mastermind and Perfesser stared at him in shock.

"So sorryyyy!" Mr. Nice cried, as he slammed two heads together. "Really sorry! I hope I'm not hurting anyone too badly but I just can't go to jail for something I haven't done!"

Mr. Nice dodged and punched so fast, the officers couldn't even land a hit on him and within a few seconds, every policeman was sprawled on the floor. Mr. Nice looked down at them sadly and pulled out a card.

"Here's my insurance card if any of you need medical attention! Really sorry about all this!"

Mastermind stared at Mr. Nice then at all of groaning officers. Slowly a plan formed in his mind.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at Mr. Nice. "You're coming with us! I think you'll be useful in the future!"

"But...but, I'm not a criminal!"

Mastermind's lip curled up in a sneer. "Oh? I think you are now!" he said, pointing at all of the chaos.

Mr. Nice looked about himself in shock for a few seconds realizing for the first time, just what he'd done. He didn't have much time to contemplate this however as Mastermind grabbed him by the wrist and began running for the door. Once outside, the three piled into one of the empty police cars and sped off.

All three were now wanted criminals and on the run from the law. It was an unexpected turn of events for them to meet but each saw the potential in the others. They would be stronger together, able to hide from the police and no one could stop them!

Two months later, Batman caught them, beat them unconscious then threw them into Arkham. By this time, all of Gotham knew The Threatening Three and they were together ever since.


End file.
